Law of the War
2721506545 3441c20c54.jpg|Sun Drummers 5808.jpg|Two lovers and a child. 6041.JPG|Moon Drummer 1845860-5802.jpg|War Drummers Law of the War is a story written by Lê Đào Thiệu who tells the story about a Northern King fighting a Western King over land, and a warrior woman who disguises herself as a man to fight against them all from her homeland. The story starts out of a prologue of a young maiden who sings and epic Vocal Tale about a far away place, long time ago where it use to snow, a place far away where only our long time ago ancestors remeber, lived and grew up. Scene 1 The Sun Drum Dance: -People in these ancient costumes dancing, the drum beat, rice farming, the buffalo. The scene is set like Summer Festival, people dancing, singing and playing musical instruments. Two lovers are then seen singing togethor to one another and to meet again next year. The Moon Drum Dance: -It is set in the night and the festival still goes on. Two lovers meet, but is stopped by listening to the fortunes of an old lady, who predicts that a second sun will rise from the West and that there will be too much fighting and that they must prepare themselves for war. Scene 2 The King Speak: (Chinese Opera and Korean Dance) The king is known as "Txi Yaew", a mythical God of War, who then recieves a messenger of the Yellow King, who ask to surrender and join the Huaxia race. He then rejects this offer and assasins comes up to kill the king, a short fight is ensued. The kign leaves and a betrayer then begans to ponder. Battle of Zhoulu: The village then prepares to leave, packing and armouring their soldiers. The soldiers then walk far and far through the plains, as fan dancers and drummers make a story of this great battle that will soon ensue. The eerie music comes on, and a shadow is lighted up. It is the great Northern King Txi Yaew. Who dones a formalized preparation dance. Then suddenly an enemy is spotted. The music goes louder and the screen is opened. The Northern King then ensues in a great 5 minute great battle with the Western King in a great battle. As the music goes int oa climax, the rest of the army comes to a sychrnoized dancing fight. When the song is about to end, everyone drops down dead. The scene ends with the conclusion of the future. Scene 3 Butterfly Lovers: The song is dedicated to two lovers who met once a long time ago. As the journey through the forest, the rivers and the sky to find eachother. The Masked Dance (Masked Nou Dance, Opera) The story starts of a boy who falls in love with a girl, but she soon dies from a sickness. he sings a sad sorrowful even the Gods and spirits wept. (Song of Lost Love) So then he goes into the spirit world to find her. There he meets a two faced creatures who he begs to release her. So the creature then tells him that he can have her, but he must never look back when he leaves the spirt world. So he then begins an epic journey through songs to escape. Once he leaves, he then sees a figure of himself. His figure then looks back, and they are then sweeped togethor forever in the afterworld. (Kabuki of the Spirit World). In this peice, he sings of a love poem to her, about his thoughts and his feelings towards her. When he then returns back to the grave, he then sees himself and they both die. The song ends to celebrate their love for one another.